


背叛

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF
Genre: American Politics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 一个发散。假设瓦洛佳在树丛遇刺后不顾国内事务赶去救他，并为此受了伤，却惨遭背叛.....
Relationships: George W. Bush/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	背叛

**瓦洛佳不顾一切地去帮他，却被他反手捅了一刀。那是2001年，听闻他遇袭的消息，他连自己的伤口都没舔舐完，就热切地扑向他，竭尽所能地去救他。他万万没想到，迎接他的会是什么。**

瓦洛佳呆呆地看着他。他是那么难以置信……他晃了晃，禁不住要跪倒在地，连忙用手撑住桌子，却还是脚下一软，咬着牙慢慢坐了下去。

乔治的眼睛里是一种深深的怜悯。

“对不起，弗拉基米尔，”他说，“我必须为国家的利益考虑。”

瓦洛佳咬紧了牙关，眼睛里流露出深深的仇恨。仅仅是一瞬间，曾经乔治所能望见的那种温情已经荡然无存。“你该不会以为，我真的会允许你的国家再次崛起吗？”他伸出手，好像想爱抚一条狗似的，被瓦洛佳躲开了，“你比我想象得还要天真哪！”他喟叹，带着一股好笑的怜惜的意味。

瓦洛佳依旧不动弹，只是定定地直视着他……

“我很抱歉，但事情就是这样了。”

乔治把他关了起来，不准他回去那个寒冷的北境国度，那是他的故土，为了她，他情愿向人卑躬屈膝，承受了那么多难以描述的屈辱。可眼下他所感觉到的痛苦是连眼泪都无法宣泄的。瓦洛佳默默把自己蜷缩起来。他感到很冷，他一直掩藏着腰侧的一条伤口，那是他在赶来的路上所遭受的。失血正让他的体温越来越低，虽然炉火熊熊燃烧着，他依然那么冷——或许这寒冷更多来自于心底……

乔治把门推开的时候，就看到瓦洛佳蜷缩在沙发上，发着抖，像一只受伤的动物。他睡着了。

乔治叹了口气，脱掉西装，搭在椅背上，走过去监察他，掩盖住一声惊讶的叫喊。沙发的垫子竟然已经被血液浸透了。他掀开瓦洛佳的外套，发现衬衫上也沾满了血。他试图解开衬衫，瓦洛佳在睡梦中动了动，痛得哼了一声。

乔治心软了，他轻轻推了推瓦洛佳，叫了一声他的名字。瓦洛佳醒了过来，双眼起初有些昏沉，随即猛地睁大了，那含恨的目光令乔治脊背一凉。“你受了伤，怎么不告诉我？”

瓦洛佳不吭声，他的手紧紧抓住了沙发垫，指节发白。

“你是不是因为我才受的伤？是为了帮我吧？”浑不知自己有多么残忍，乔治继续道。

“让我帮你看看……”

他从茶几下拿起一块干净的毛巾，蘸了蘸玻璃杯里的水，凑向汩汩淌血的伤口。瓦洛佳一动不动。就在乔治解开一颗纽扣的时候，他猛然抓住了他的手腕，狠狠向后扭去。乔治“哎哟”了一声，整个人被摔倒在地毯上，头磕到了茶几玻璃，眼冒金星。

瓦洛佳抓住了他的肩膀，还想继续，然而乔治已经踉跄地站了起来，抄起一把椅子朝他砸去。瓦洛佳躲了一下，竟然没能躲开，跌倒在地毯上，动弹不得。

乔治用毛巾擦了擦额角，大声咒骂了一句。他把毛巾狠狠往边上一丢，朝瓦洛佳走去。那俄罗斯人用冷淡的眼睛看着他，双手紧抓着染血的前襟。

乔治蹲下身去，摸了摸他耳边的鬓发。这抚摸是一种屈辱，他太了解瓦洛佳了，就像了解他自己一样。“有时候我总觉得苏联还没消失，”他说，“我总能在你身上看见它。”

瓦洛佳愣了愣，乔治就趁这个当儿站起身，用皮鞋踩住他的伤口，狠劲地往下碾磨。瓦洛佳痛得浑身抖索，用力咬住了自己的手，不肯喊出声来。乔治毫不留情地折磨着他，就像虐待一只曾经喜欢得不得了的动物，征服一个高傲的人那般，心中充满残忍的快感。瓦洛佳的衣服已经被冷汗浸透了，等到乔治把沾满血的鞋底移开时，他细微地动了动，从口中轻轻地呜咽了一声，接着晕了过去。

乔治用那条毛巾擦了擦鞋底，将它丢在地上，走出了房间。

瓦洛佳是半夜时醒来的，浑身又冷又热，只是稍微一动，都有种痛不欲生的撕裂感从伤口传来。他虚弱地喘着气，意识到自己是发烧了。他缩在地毯上，半天工夫，勉强将湿透的外套剥了下来。他一向爱干净，受不了这样邋里邋遢的；但克格勃的训练教他学会忍耐。

寒夜里传来猫头鹰的叫声。他将外套盖在身上，想象它是俄罗斯联邦的国旗——不，不，想象它是苏联母亲的国旗。他忽然无比痛恨那些苏联共产党人，米哈伊尔·戈尔巴乔夫，还有授予他权柄的鲍里斯·尼古拉耶维奇……他们是那么虚伪而愚蠢，愚蠢到相信西方构建的版图中会有祖国的一席之地！而他，何尝不是与他们一样愚蠢……

他以为乔治是不一样的。乔治令他看到了希望。他以为同他打得火热，俄罗斯就有了一条出路。现在想来，这是他做过的最错误的决定……

血已经干涸了。他在地毯上翻了个身，趔趄着往沙发走去。沙发套是深蓝色的天鹅绒做成的，瓦洛佳从怀里取出一支笔，用它锋利的笔尖裁下一块布，勉力包裹住了伤口。这之后，他缩在沙发里，凝视着壁炉深处，那个明亮炽烈的炉心。他的血也是热的。为了他的祖国，他什么都可以去做。可是他也是人，他也会觉得累。他已经太累，太累了……

门把手转了转。他一个激灵，几乎惊跳起来，把那支笔紧紧握在手中。然而那不过是一股穿堂风罢了。他放松下来，虽然仍发着高烧，但逐渐也昏昏欲睡。就在梦境降临的前一刻，他听到屋子里有人用惋惜的声音说：“你真让人惊奇。”

原来乔治一直在房间里。

“我？我让人惊奇？”瓦洛佳哑声地反问。

“没人能打得垮你。”

你差一点就成功了。他在心里说。幸好，背叛不是我所陌生的。

“他们没用对方法。”

乔治将双膝并拢，站了起来。瓦洛佳浑身绷紧了，伤口突突地跳动着。“那么我呢？我差一点就成功了，是吧？”他走向他，“不，不。瓦洛佳。别转过头。看着我。”

那只手捏住他的下颌，强迫他把目光锁定在对方脸上。“我差点就拥有了你的心。”乔治说，说完后，略觉荒唐似的笑了。

“我不懂你们美国人的是，”瓦洛佳用疲惫的声音讽刺道，“是你们上来就说什么心呀，什么灵魂的。”

“这两样你都有，我知道。”乔治低声说。

“我对你没什么好说的。”

瓦洛佳挥开他的手，却被他反手揽住腰搂到了怀里。乔治凝视着他的眼睛，因为发烧的缘故，像被水洗过似的，亮得吓人。这是他深交的第一个俄罗斯人——甚至曾经是苏联人。他代表着他童年时在核战争宣传册上所见到的一切。燃烧的红色旗帜。闪闪发亮的红星帽徽。那些冗长拗口的音节。一行行西里尔字母。还有那冷酷坚毅的眼神……他是苏维埃母亲所留给故土的最后的遗产。而当他第一次见到他时，他确信他看到了他的灵魂。

如同红色汪洋 ，如同鲜血一般炽热。

“你为我流血，却还说对我没什么好说的。”乔治喃喃道，“你们俄国人，都这么固执吗？都不说实话吗？”

“我们懂得改变。”瓦洛佳哑声回答。

乔治放开了他：“你明天就可以回去了。我可不想让报纸头条写满美国总统非法监禁俄罗斯总统这样的丑闻。虽说，我真该这么做。我如果把你关起来，算是帮了无数人一个忙。”

“如果你有那个本事。”

“想想看，有多少人恨不得至你于死地，还不如落到我手里。”乔治笑了，“我还可以替你编造一个完美的故事，就说你是为祖国牺牲的。你的人民会歌颂你，缅怀你。”

“我不需要他们歌颂我。我只需要他们能活下去。”

空气静默了一秒。“像我说的。我很抱歉。”乔治说。他微微点了点头，走向门口。就在他握住门把手的前一刻，他突然折了回来，抓住瓦洛佳的肩膀，在黑暗中吻了上去。分开的时候，他的嘴唇上有血。

“你咬了我，”他自言自语着，觉得颇有意思一样哈哈大笑起来，“我怎么会没想到呢！”说完，他又一次贴了过去，抓住瓦洛佳的手腕，不顾他的挣扎，将他按在墙上。那个苏联人已经疲弱不堪，软软地被他桎梏着。乔治碰了碰他的伤口，他疼得直哆嗦，连话都说不出话来。“你看看你，”乔治说，“身上带着为我受的伤。得知我差点遇刺，立刻不远万里地赶过来；9月份的时候，第一个给我打电话，甚至对我开放你的领空……为了我，你还有什么是做不出来的？”

瓦洛佳眼前都有些发花，艰难地低声说：“不是为了你……”

“是啊，为了你的国家，为了你的人民。”乔治嘲讽，“可你知道他们是怎么说你的？说你为了讨好我，不惜出卖俄罗斯呢。”

“只要能……”瓦洛佳的声音低低的，“我不在乎别人怎么说。”

“可惜的是，你的夙愿永远实现不了。美国和俄罗斯之间，永远不会有和平。”乔治近乎冷酷地说，终于放开了他，甚至有些厌恶地看着手上的血。那血是温热的，他比谁都明白……多年后，当他们的情谊已经烟消云散，当他在开幕式上坐到他旁边的时候，瓦洛佳就是这样说的。那俄罗斯人直视着他的眼睛，说：“我的血也是热的。”目光里却已经没有谴责的意味。他已经不需要谴责他。他这些年的行动说明了一切。像他自己所直言的，他们很懂改变。

“不，弗拉基米尔，你冷血。”乔治恍惚地说。

这句话连同他惆怅的表情被媒体拍了下来，第二天印满了报纸。


End file.
